Many consumers do not realize that ceiling fans perform different functions depending on the season and actually turn off their ceiling fans during non warm weather conditions, such as during the winter time. Most consumers will operate their fans in warmer months such as during the summer to push air downward. However, most of these same consumers will actually turn off the fans entirely during the winter months, since they do not understand that ceiling fans generally have reverse controls for allowing the fan to rotate both clockwise or counterclockwise.
It is generally unclear to most consumers as to how and when to use the reverse function of the fan. Consumers generally do not understand why there is a reverse function at all and when to use it. Additionally, reverse controls are generally located on the fan motor, which makes it difficult for the user to operate, without using a ladder to reach the fan.
Most fans generally work based on an ON switch or an OFF switch. As such, there are generally no automatic shutoff controls that allow the consumer to automatically turn off their fans after they fall asleep. For example, if a consumer goes to sleep with the fan running when the weather is warm, and it becomes noticeably cooler at night, the consumer has to awake and manually turn off the fan during the night.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.